As is known, the use of saddles in connection with horseback training/riding is widespread, oftentimes requiring a specialized form(s) for a particular purpose. A difficulty with present arrangements is the provision of a rigid tree disposed between the rigid front frame or tree and the rigid cantle frame on the rear of the saddle.